Camp Marble Mouth- Before Class
by Big Eyed
Summary: An interaction between Ash and Lion at Camp Marble Mouth turns into something much more than either of them expected. So I just finished reading a new book by a pretty young author and I just loved it so much that I had to write something about my OTP. If you like what I've written I definitely suggest you go purchase her book, what she wrote is way better.


So I just finished reading a new book by a pretty young author and I just loved it so much that I had to write something about my OTP. If you like what I've written I definitely suggest you go purchase her book, what she wrote is way better.

Marble-Mouth-Catherine-Elizabeth-Parks/dp/0692814094/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1500954992&sr=8-1&keywords=camp+marble+mouth

The first like 10 paragraphs are directly from the book to kind of set the scene, but I did make a few small edits in places just to add to the ship I do NOT own these characters I'm just a huge fan.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Desperate to keep the conversation going I blurted, "Thank you." She looked at me as one brow rose. "I...I never got to thank you for saving me from them last night…That was really brave of you."

"I...You are welcome." She had a small smile.

"Did you kill Grace and Harmony?" I asked before I could stop it, hoping that I hadn't offended her.

"Yes, I did." She didn't blink, or even hesitate.

Her answer didn't surprise me, "Why? And why have you always been here for me, every time I've needed you?"

"I was…hungry." The smile on her face turned scary surprisingly fast, but she didn't answer my second question.

"Why do you keep protecting me?"

She looked at me for a second before answering, "You remind me of someone I once knew." Her posture relaxed.

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask, blush creeping into my cheeks.

She shook her head, her red eyes were the softest I had ever seen them, but when I felt a smile tugging at my lips the expression on her face turned to one of overwhelming sadness. My chest grew heavy looking at her, I wanted to comfort her, to touch her. There was still so much I wanted to know about her.

Her eyes widened, like she had just remembered something, "I—" She didn't get to finish. The bell signaling for class had begun its shrill call. We both jumped, and whatever I'd read on her face was gone. She stood, tall and proud as usual, and offered me her hand. "You should…make your way to the classroom. I must go." She quickly drew her hand back after pulling me to my feet with ease.

Stepping over to my bag I pulled out a fresh shirt and turned away to replace the bloody one with the gash in the shoulder. Yanking my shirt off I felt my cheeks suddenly get hot. I could feel her eyes on me, the way they always were, like a predator watching her prey-waiting to devour it. An intense heat began swirling in the pit of my stomach and I felt it climbing up into my chest. _Sweet Jesus, Ash, calm yourself._ I forced myself to take a deep breath and close my eyes. A shiver went up my spine and I bit my lower lip. _It...wouldn't be so bad if I were to miss a class...would it? I mean, there are so many campers for her to keep track of there's really no way she'd ever notice that I'm gone._

My arms wrapped around myself, covering my chest, and I turned to face my bunkmate. Her eyes widened and I could see crimson orbs moving down my torso. "I-" She blanched, her eyes stopping at my cleavage, accentuated by my arms pushing my breasts together. _So you do like girls_ , I thought.

"You should be getting ready." She tore her eyes away from me and slid her journal under her pillow like it might crumble in her hands, before turning to face the cabin door. "Vuldretrada becomes...unruly when her charges do not follow instructions."

Taking a slow breath as quietly as I could, I let the shirt fall from my grasp. As the cloth crumpled on the floor I moved to stand right behind Lion. I held my hand up, intending to put it on her shoulder, but she flinched as soon as I brought my hand from my side. I swallowed hard, _Come on, you made it this far._ Gently, I laid both hands on her shoulders and stood on my tip toes so I could whisper closer to her ear, "Couldn't you...put in a good word for me?" I made sure to breathe against her neck, and when I saw the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up I couldn't help but smile.

She put her hand over mine, so gently I wouldn't have known it was there if I hadn't been looking. "You need to go."

"I don't want to." I pressed against her back, feeling her breathing hitch as I came to rest against her.

"You must." Her arms tensed as her hands curled into fists.

"Please."

She pulled herself away to turn back to me, and I could see her willing herself to look only into my eyes, "Why?" Those red pools held pupils like knives. _I could get lost in those eyes._

"I feel safe with you. I am safe with you." My hands found their way back to her shoulders, and they slid down ever so slightly, cupping her breasts. Her eyes glowed brighter as she looked down at me. I felt the heat in my stomach getting hotter.

"You shouldn't." She reached back and locked the cabin door.

"Why not?" I felt a pout come to my lips.

"Because you aren't." Her lips crashed onto mine and I felt a whimper slip from the back of my throat as the little fire in my belly grew into a full fledged flame and spread down to nestle between my legs. Air hissed from our noses and my body moved on its own, getting as close to her as it could, taking one of her legs in between my thighs and pushing her against the wall with all my strength. She was caught off guard and my hands took the opportunity to move down over her hard stomach, the toned muscles there tensing at my touch and rising to meet me as she pulled my lower lip into her mouth and bite it. _Oh god._ I whimpered again and I felt her smile against my mouth.

Her tongue slipped out and painted a line along my lower lip, as though issuing an apology for biting it, and I gladly gave her access to my mouth. She didn't need any prodding, sending her tongue to light the fuse that traveled all the way down to the place that I had never let anyone touch. But I wanted her to. I wanted Lion, more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. _Lion..._

She must have read my mind because she switched our positions like it was as easy as breathing to her. Her hands found mine and held them against the wall above me as she pushed her knee against my centre and I felt my own knees get weak. I struggled against her hands, wanting to touch her more, but I was powerless against her strength, and I forced myself to be content with kissing the lips that had taunted me since the very first moment I laid eyes on her. She pulled away for just a moment and I opened my mouth to gulp for air, but she dove back in and took my tongue into her mouth before sucking on it. If I could have melted right then and there I would have. One of her hands let go of mine and found its new home on the back of my neck, hitting just the right spot that made my pelvis grind against her knee on its own. I took the opportunity to lose my free hand in that gorgeous red hair of hers, and I was beyond pleased when it made her kiss me harder.

Her mouth pulled away from mine and again I gulped cool air as I felt the heat of her kiss pull away, but I found that heat again as her sharp canines grazed against my throat while her hand moved from my neck to my breast. _I hope that leaves a big mark on my neck_. I felt like I was going to explode as tremors traveled from my neck up to my head and all the way down to my curled toes. "Oh, fuck." I breathed as she ripped my bra off and threw it across the room so she could take my right breast into her palm. I felt both nipples get hard in an instant. My back arched into her touch as she pulled and teased, circling my nipple gently, the most gentle touch she'd given since she put her hand on mine. I pushed myself against her, begging for her touch as the flame between my legs grew to a raging inferno. "P-please, Lion... I-I need-" I was cut off as her lips again captured mine.

Picking me up, she tossed me onto the bed like I was weightless, and I smiled up at her as the bedsprings creaked underneath me. Her bright glowing eyes narrowed as she tore her shirt off and tossed the scraps behind her. Her body was on top of mine in an instant, and her lips enveloped mine as she settled between my legs. I felt her press her weight into my core and I wanted to wrap myself around her and never let go. Heat spread through every inch of me and I began to ache for release.

Her hand edged to down to the brim of my pants and the next thing I knew, I heard a sharp ripping sound and my favorite pair of jeans were on the ground in a heap. She pulled back so she could look at me lying on the bed like prey she was about to tear through. I took the opportunity to kick my shoes off and grab her by the back of her neck to pull her down so I could place my own mark at the base of her throat. As I sucked and pressed my teeth against her skin I felt her throat vibrate with a growl. She brought her hand up to cup the back of my head and pull me to her, tightening her hold. My hands wandered up and down the muscled arms that I wanted to study at great lengths.

When I was satisfied with the red mark developing on her pale muscle I fell back onto the bed and smiled up at her, entirely too pleased with myself. She looked down at me, her arms on either side of my head, and my eyes went wide when I saw that the brims of her irises had begun to melt, and the crimson began spilling from their perfect circle into the rest of her eyes. _Oh no..._ I thought to myself, getting ready to make a run for it despite my lack of clothing. But when she saw my face she closed her eyes and leaned down to kiss me, gently, pulling my lower lip between hers.

Her kisses moved lower, taking residence just under my collarbone before she pulled one of my nipples into her mouth and took the other one between her fingers. Her gentle carresses made me ache even more, and before long I was trying to push her head down lower, but she wanted to take her time. Her tongue stroked, flicked, and rolled over my nipple, painting beautiful strokes as her fingers imitated those actions on the other nipple. My stomach fluttered and twisted as my eyes met hers. The heat in my face grew unbearable and I had to toss an arm over my cheeks to hide them from her. But she stopped in her ministrations to pull my hand away and kiss me deeply, her tongue tasting sweet as it coaxed mine to meet her at the brim of my lips. "You do not have to hide from me." She whispered against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I had no words, I could only smile at her as she moved to leave a trail of kisses down to my chest. Her mouth switched places with her hand as her tongue took up its art with my left nipple and her hand stimulated the nipple that she'd already coaxed to a solid peak. Groans and sighs came from the back of my throat as she continued her steady strokes. I writhed beneath her, grinding against her leg as my desperation grew, and a whine slipped out before I could stop it. She looked up at me and smiled with my nipple in her mouth, before letting it fall from her lips and blowing cool air onto it, making me twitch and arch towards her. But she pulled away before peppering my stomach with kisses and slipping my underwear down in a single motion.

I couldn't look down, because I knew she was looking up at me as her long tongue slid from her mouth and licked the entire length of my right thigh. I couldn't stop my hips from jerking, desperate for her to touch me, and I could hear her chuckle at the sight. The next time my hips bucked, it was because her tongue had found its mark at my centre. The warmth exploded from my core and coated her lips as she drank me in. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from shouting as her lips captured the pearl of my clit and sucked on it more fervently than she had either of my nipples. My breathing grew labored, my vision blurred, and a thin layer of sweat rose to cover my body as she pulled from me more sighs and moans than I thought possible. My protector, my bunkmate, my only salvation made my heart flutter and commanded my body as it were her own.

As she persisted I felt the knot in my stomach coiling tighter and tighter, ready to explode with each stroke of her tongue. "L-Lion..." I barely breathed, forcing my mouth to listen to me while the rest of my body listened only to the redhead above me, rising to meet her and falling away when she temporarily released her hold on it. "Lion," I felt myself getting closer, the knot getting even tighter. She hummed low in her throat, making me even more sensitive to her touch as she added her fingers and my hips bucked up against her. She pumped in and out of me as her tongue clircled around and I felt myself standing at the edge, "Lion!" I gasped when out of nowhere she shoved an extra finger in and sucked at my clit with more force than she had before, and I fell over the edge. Sweat caked my hair to my face and I twitched and spazamed, my hips bucked so hard I thought I would come away from her completely, but my walls clenched around her as my stomach tensed up and my back arched off the bed and pressed me up against her mouth.

She held me through the waves that crashed against me and rushed to meet the rest of my body. And when I stopped twitching, she pulled her fingers away and crawled to lay next to me. She wrapped me in her arms, bringing my face to rest on her chest, and she pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you." I whispered to her, before I could stop it, and I wanted to slap a hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else, but my body wouldn't listen to me.

She just smiled against the top of my head.

"I know." She whispered.


End file.
